Separate Ways
by Aria01
Summary: Durante uma vida há caminhos que se juntam, assim como há caminhos que se separam. Mesmo quando existe amor, quanto tempo pode durar um “felizes para sempre”?
1. A dor que ainda nos machuca

**Título: **Separate Ways

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Casal: **Hughes/Roy

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Shonen-Ai, Romance, Angst, Lime (?), OOC (??)

**Status: **5/5

**Direitos Autorais: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da idéia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

FullMetal Alchemist, ou Hagarane no Rekinjutsushi, pertence a Hiromu Arakawa. Mas ela que me aguarde, pois ainda roubarei o Hughes pra mim!!! (*.*) *sonhando*

Fanfiction especialmente desenvolvida para o Concurso de Fics do LJ Secrets Place sob o tema 'Namoro-Amizade'.

* * *

**Separate Ways**

**I – A dor que ainda nos machuca**

_As labaredas altas cegavam sua visão. Chamas, fumaça, destroços. Não havia mais nada ao seu redor. Não havia mais nada ali. Ruínas do que até algumas horas atrás formavam uma cidade o cercavam e não havia mais nenhum sinal de vida. Sua missão estava cumprida afinal._

_Andando em meio à destruição o militar procurava por seus colegas, porém não havia vestígios deles também. Depois de alguns minutos vagando pelo local, em frente de uma das casas, encontrou uma das vestimentas do exército completamente ensangüentada. Aproximando-se, percebeu que a porta entreaberta escondia um rastro de sangue._

_Preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido a algum dos outros, não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir o rastro casa adentro. A trilha o levou direto a um quarto com um altar em homenagem ao Deus daquele povo, Ishbala, onde a mesma dava a impressão de encará-lo. Por mais que quisesse negar, aquilo lhe causava calafrios..._

_Como alquimista, havia deixado de acreditar em Deus, religião ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Além de que a situação em que se via não colaborava muito com o mínimo de crença que poderia lhe restar. Afinal, se esse Deus __realmente__ existisse, por que aquele povo que lhe era tão devotado estava sendo massacrado pelos "cães do exército"?_

_Ainda sob pensamentos descrentes e acusatórios a entidades superiores o alquimista dava meia-volta, disposto a sair dali de uma vez e encontrar os outros. Por mais doloroso que fosse, seus "serviços" não eram mais necessários ali. Já haviam dizimado tudo e todos._

_Alguns passos depois e o som de algo caindo lhe chamou a atenção. Ao virar-se novamente, no lugar onde jurava estar o altar, viu um garotinho com uma arma apontada diretamente para sua cabeça. Os olhos de cor avermelhada o encaravam com medo e ódio, insistentes lágrimas corriam por sua face. As pequenas mãos tremiam._

_O alquimista também tremia. Ele ergueu a mão direita e ainda vacilante apontou-a na direção do menino. Seus dedos estavam a ponto de se friccionarem, porém não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Seu olhar estava preso ao do garoto e a cada segundo que permanecia o encarando sua coragem se esvaia._

_Mesmo para alguém que olhasse aquela cena de fora, sem dúvida, seria impossível dizer quem estava mais apavorado. _

_Aquela era uma guerra sem sentido... Aquelas eram mortes sem sentido... Simples e unicamente um massacre. Era isso que os alquimistas estavam fazendo ali. Queria poder sair correndo daquele lugar e esquecer..._

_O garoto havia se movido, fazendo menção de atirar. Foi apenas uma questão de segundos. Involuntariamente seus dedos se friccionaram e... E então o corpo dele era só mais uma das inúmeras chamas que o envolviam..._

Quando o alquimista despertou tudo que pôde constatar era que, _mais uma vez_, as lembranças estavam atordoando seu sono. Não era mais capaz de lembrar-se da última vez que havia tido uma noite tranqüila, mas podia garantir, com certeza, que fora antes daquele dia...

Suado e levemente ofegante ele sentou-se a cama. Seu peito parecia comprimir-se, e isso apenas piorou ao ver seu uniforme jogado sobre a poltrona. Baixou seu olhar, este recaindo sobre suas mãos. Não conseguia evitar pensar em toda a destruição que elas já haviam causado.

Dor. Mortes. Vestígios de um passado do qual não se orgulhava, mas que carregaria consigo por toda sua existência.

Tentava seguir em frente. Tentava desesperadamente não olhar para trás. Porém tudo que via era uma vida repleta de escolhas que não o confortavam. Havia errado tantas vezes que já não era mais capaz de contá-las. E fora exatamente desse desejo de "fazer algo certo", de "consertar o que estivesse ao seu alcance" que começara a almejar o topo.

Mas era fraco, e sabia muito bem disso. "Líder"... Um líder não podia ser assim, precisava ser o exemplo a ser seguido e o alquimista tinha plena consciência de que não era a pessoa certa para isso. Porém alguém acreditava nele. E fora esse alguém que se tornara sua motivação, sua força...

Sim, pois _ele_ era sua força. Era _ele_ quem o mantinha em pé. E era exatamente _dele_ que precisava em momentos como esse... Mas essa havia sido mais uma de suas péssimas escolhas. Estava só agora. Sabia que ele jamais o abandonaria de fato, mas não podia tê-lo como queria. Como precisava...

Ainda tinha o 'amigo', e não poderia exigir dele mais do que isso. Ele ainda estava ao seu lado, assim como sempre estivera, e isso por si só deveria lhe bastar.

"_Poderia ter sido diferente... Muito diferente..."_

Refugiado em sua solidão, Roy Mustang chorou.

... ... ... ...

No outro dia, logo ao acordar, o 'Flame Alchemist' soube que seu dia seria longo e exaustivo, afinal já estava começando _muito bem_. Estava atrasado. _Muito_ atrasado.

Mal havia adentrado o prédio do escritório e já se questionava se ficar em casa não teria sido uma escolha melhor. Seus passos eram lentos e despreocupados, assim como todos os dias, mas a cada nova passada os olhares curiosos de quase todos os presentes o acompanhavam.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de que, além de atrasado, Roy exibia olheiras mais do que visíveis. Bom, não era para menos. Passara a noite sem dormir e chorando... Porém ele não seria Roy Mustang se demonstrasse fraqueza, não é mesmo?

Antes de sair de casa muniu-se com seu melhor, e mais cafajeste, sorriso. Somado a fama que possuía, todos que o vissem acreditariam apenas que "a noitada do Coronel havia sido realmente boa". Eles mal imaginavam a verdade...

– Está atrasado, Coronel. – Quase ao mesmo tempo em que abriu a porta de seu escritório ouviu a voz de Riza Hawkeye.

– Eu sei, Primeiro-Tenente.

Sua voz demonstrava em leve cansaço, algo totalmente perceptível para a oficial que o conhecia tão bem, mas era nessas horas que agradecia aos céus pela forma de agir dela. Ela havia percebido que algo estava diferente logo que o viu, porém não comentou nada. Hawkeye sabia bem o quanto ele era orgulhoso.

– O Tenente-Coronel está a sua procura.

– Hughes? – Roy não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa – Ele ligou da Central?

– Não, ele está na cidade.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, porém ainda surpreso, o alquimista seguiu para sua sala. Sentou-se a mesa e deu uma rápida verificada na enorme pilha de papel sobre a mesma. Relatórios do exército, relatórios do 'FullMetal' e mais incontáveis outros casos...

Suas mãos instintivamente se moveram até sua testa, começando então a massagear sua têmpora. Sua concentração estava quase nula e aquele monte de serviço não o ajudava em nada. Pela segunda vez naquele dia Roy se perguntou se realmente havia feito uma boa escolha quando optou por sair de casa...

... ... ... ...

Roy já havia perdido a noção do tempo que estava enfiado naquela sala, mas, pelo menos, conseguira eliminar metade do serviço. No exato momento ele se encontrava recostado em sua cadeira, "tentando" continuar suas tarefas. Algo quase impossível para alguém que sentia sua cabeça doer, seus olhos arderem, além do maldito sono que turvava sua vista. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se viu "olhando para o nada"...

– Yo, Coronel! – A voz familiar o fez levantar a vista quase automaticamente. Parado à porta da sua sala, seu visitante exibia um largo e debochado sorriso – Matando serviço?

– Tenente-Coronel Hughes...

– Você não muda mesmo, hein... – O rapaz ainda sorria quando se moveu, sentando-se a frente de Roy – Olha só como a minha Elysia-chan cresceu!!!

Em questão de segundos um Hughes sorridente e com cara de bobo praticamente colava uma foto da filha na cara de Roy. O alquimista rolava os olhos, inconformado. Desde que a menina nascera, ou mesmo antes, era sempre assim que ele ficava quando falava dela.

– _Hughes_! – Falava de maneira repreensiva.

Mesmo que não admitisse para ninguém, o que jamais faria, o jovem Coronel achava essa adoração que ele tinha pela garotinha bonita. Sem dúvida 'exagerada', mas ainda assim bonita. Admirava esse lado de "amor incondicional" dele.

– Desculpe. Força do hábito... – Em segundos sua feição tornara-se séria – Então, o que aconteceu para você ter se atrasado?

– A noite foi um pouco longa, mal consegui dormir... – Roy sorria malicioso, porém foi por pouco tempo.

– Os pesadelos outra vez.

Quando a frase terminou de ser dita, o Coronel não sorria mais. Não era uma pergunta, pois Hughes sabia bem a resposta. Sua amizade com Roy já durava tempo suficiente para conhecê-lo melhor do que ele próprio se conhecia.

O Tenente-Coronel suspirou. Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que todos aqueles acontecimentos tinham causado, e ainda causavam, um efeito irremediável no amigo.

– Você sabe, só estava seguindo ordens.

– Eu matei pessoas inocentes.

– Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria. Se não queria, devia ter feito como eu e ficado bem longe dos campos de batalha.

Roy não respondeu. Remexeu-se na cadeira, quase deitando na mesma, fechando seus olhos em seguida. Levou os braços para trás da cabeça, apoiando-a neles. Não estava disposto para discutir sobre aquele assunto, e além do mais havia outro que estava lhe atiçando a curiosidade...

– O que é tão importante que o fez vir da Central até aqui?

– Usei algumas "pendências" como desculpa...

– Mas na realidade...

– Pude sentir sua depressão de lá. – Hughes retirou os óculos e enquanto limpava as lentes voltou a falar – Você não pode me enganar, Roy. Não a mim...

– Nós vivemos nos enganando, Hughes. Já se esqueceu?

– Não. Eu infelizmente não esqueci...

Ao ouvir o modo como ele havia pronunciado aquelas palavras, Roy abriu um dos olhos e o analisou. O semblante de Hughes parecia cansado, como se carregasse um fardo muito grande, e há muito tempo, nas costas.

De certa forma ele realmente carregava. Mas não só ele...

– Como está sua esposa?

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia. Sempre que o assunto se voltava para _ela_, sua voz se tornava fria, impessoal.

Hughes percebeu a tristeza implícita naquelas palavras. Os últimos anos estavam sendo complicados para os dois, mas para Roy, especialmente, a situação era ainda mais complicada. Entendia isso perfeitamente, mas suas antigas feridas não estavam cicatrizadas por completo. Feridas que ele, Roy, havia causado...

Recolocando então seus óculos, o Tenente-Coronel encarou o rapaz a sua frente, retribuindo o olhar fixo que lhe era lançado. Roy ainda estava na mesma posição. O corpo dele esparramado sobre a cadeira transmitia uma sensação de distância que fazia seu peito se comprimir.

Dor... Tristeza... Remorso... Culpa... Mas acima de tudo, saudades...

– Ela está bem...

O outro murmurou algo que Hughes não conseguiu compreender. Sua mente estava perdida, distante. Seus pensamentos estavam se voltando a um único ponto. Amava e idolatrava sua família, pois era graças a elas que ele ainda tinha forças para continuar, mas no fundo, bem no fundo de seu coração, sabia que elas não o completavam e sentia-se culpado por isso.

Amava Gracia e Elysia, mas mais do que gostaria, mais até mesmo do que poderia imaginar, amava o homem sentado a sua frente. Seu melhor amigo. E o pior nisso tudo era saber que Roy correspondia esse amor...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Quando os caminhos se juntam

**Título: **Separate Ways

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta: **Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **FullMetal Alchemist

**Casal: **Hughes/Roy

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Shonen-Ai, Romance, Angst, Lime (?), OOC (??)

**Direitos Autorais: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste de idéia ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

FullMetal Alchemist, ou Hagarane no Rekinjutsushi, pertence a Hiromu Arakawa. Mas ela que me aguarde, pois ainda roubarei o Hughes pra mim!!! (*.*) *sonhando*

Fanfiction especialmente desenvolvida para o Concurso de Fics do LJ Secrets Place sob o tema 'Namoro-Amizade'.

* * *

**Separate Ways**

**II – Quando os caminhos se juntam...**

_Anos atrás, Academia Militar_

– Quem são as duas vítimas da vez? – Um dos oficiais perguntava ao supervisor das "detenções" sobre os dois rapazes que estavam com baldes, esfregões e mais uma leva de equipamentos para a limpeza do pátio da academia.

– O de óculos é Maes Hughes, muito inteligente, porém absurdamente preguiçoso. Vive arranjando meios e desculpas para fugir dos trabalhos que lhe são passados. O outro é Roy Mustang, egocêntrico, arrogante e também preguiçoso. O idiota é odiado por 95% dos colegas, nunca faz seus trabalhos e ainda vive dormindo em aula.

– Não é esse Mustang que foi transferido pra cá há algumas semanas?

– O próprio.

– E ele já consegue ser tão odiado assim?

– Parece que a fama de mulherengo o precede...

Sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados, os dois jovens continuavam seu trabalho. Vez ou outra um olhar de esguelha era lançado em direção ao outro. Apesar de colegas de classe, nunca tinham se falado.

Pouco mais de meio-dia havia se passado e Hughes já estava inquieto. Ao perceber que o colega fazia uma pausa para descansar, aproveitou-se do momento para tentar uma aproximação. Já que passariam mesmo o dia todo ali, não custava pelo menos ser de uma maneira um pouco mais agradável, não é?

– Tome. – Roy levantou a vista bem a tempo de pegar a garrafa de água que voava em sua direção.

– Hei! – Resmungou inconformado – Você é idiota?

– Talvez... – O rapaz de óculos aproximou-se do outro – Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos formalmente... Sou Maes Hughes.

O rapaz sentado analisou o outro e a mão estendida a sua frente. "_Definitivamente um idiota_", sentenciou em pensamento.

– Roy Mustang.

Estendeu sua mão que logo foi segura e sacudida consecutivas vezes pelo tal Hughes, que agora sorria como bobo. As horas seguintes passaram rápido para ambos. Bem mais rápido do que esperavam. Falavam sobre assuntos banais, assuntos relativos ao exército; falavam até mesmo sobre o fato de Roy, apesar da pouca idade, ser um alquimista.

Por mais que ainda achasse Hughes um idiota... Ou melhor... Por mais que _cada vez mais_ achasse Hughes um idiota, não podia negar a química imediata que havia surgido entre eles. A partir dali se tornariam grandes amigos, quase inseparáveis.

Mesmo com o passar do tempo, com as pequenas discussões e brigas leves por causa de seus "temperamentos"; mas ainda assim havia cumplicidade entre eles. Havia um '_algo_' mais.

Os olhares trocados, os toques inocentes e, aparentemente, casuais. E cada vez mais se viam envolvidos numa teia da qual não conseguiam escapar. Nenhum dos dois admitia, mas ficavam felizes com esses pequenos gestos. Ficavam felizes com a presença um do outro.

A fama de mulherengo de Roy apenas aumentara com o passar do tempo. Hughes apenas sorria, vez ou outra debochando do amigo. Interiormente, porém, tentava a todo custo se convencer de que a admiração, o carinho que tinha pelo outro eram apenas frutos da amizade dedicada que tinham.

Roy, por sua vez, não se via em uma posição muito diferente. Sua fama sempre fora verídica, mas depois de Hughes alguma coisa nele havia mudado. Não sentia mais o mesmo interesse em sair ou se divertir e, apesar de preferir muito mais ficar com o amigo, continuava com aquilo apenas para manter sua pose. Para tentar esquecer o quanto seu melhor amigo parecia mexer com seus sentimentos.

O que talvez nem eles mesmos percebessem é que nenhum dos dois estava obtendo muito sucesso.

... ... ... ...

Quando queria treinar sua alquimia em paz, o que era relativamente raro, Roy costumava se 'esconder' atrás dos dormitórios. Às vezes também se refugiava no local quando queria "fugir" um pouco do mundo. Apenas Hughes sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Naquele momento o rapaz estava tão concentrado que não percebeu o amigo se aproximar. Somente quando este parou ao seu lado, ofuscando a pouca luz do dia que ainda restava, o alquimista o percebeu ali.

– Quem diria, Roy Mustang estudando... Isso sim é raro!

– Não enche.

– Achei que hoje você ia sair com a Ann-chan. – Sentou-se o lado de Roy, olhando então para o horizonte onde o sol já começava a se pôr.

– Disse bem... _Ia_ sair.

Como o rapaz respondera sem desgrudar os olhos do livro não viu a cara de espanto e curiosidade que Hughes exibia. Ainda chegara a abrir a boca, mas tão logo a fechou. Estava sem palavras.

Demorou alguns segundos até conseguir formular uma frase, mesmo que não tão coesa...

– Oh... Isso é novidade...

– Não estou a fim de sair. – Encarou os olhos claros do amigo – _Só_ isso.

Novamente Hughes fazia uma cara de espanto. Poucos segundos depois e ele estava bem mais próximo, sua mão direita pousando sobre a testa de Roy, verificando a temperatura dele.

– Você está bem? Roy Mustang dispensando uma garota? – Ainda olhava o amigo incrédulo – Você só pode estar doente...

Ao primeiro instante o alquimista ficou sem reação. A mão dele em sua testa, seus rostos relativamente perto um do outro, o olhar fixo dele em si... Pouco a pouco sua respiração começando a falhar, descompassando mais e mais à medida que permaneciam daquela maneira. Mesmo que fossem apenas segundos, estes pareceram durar décadas, séculos talvez.

Quando finalmente percebeu o quão idiota estava parecendo afastou a mão do amigo com certa violência. Seu rosto estava corado devido ao rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. A boca dele tão perto, os lábios finos que desejava provar...

"_Ele é seu amigo, idiota! Seu melhor amigo!"_

Internamente Roy se amaldiçoava por aquilo. Ter aquele tipo de pensamento com ele era como se estivesse o traindo, e aquela era uma das coisas que não queria. Assim como também não queria perdê-lo.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo da qual se arrependeria depois, o menor se levantou e sem dizer nada saiu a passos rápidos dali, deixando para trás um Hughes imóvel e completamente perdido. Não podia correr o risco de estragar a amizade que tinham por causa de um impulso. Não podia.

Hughes tentava entender o que poderia ter feito para magoar o amigo. Porque, definitivamente, ele havia feito, ou falado, algo que Roy não gostara.

"_Idiota... Por que ficou insistindo nesse assunto? Por quê?"_

Depois de alguns minutos refletindo, e não chegando a conclusão nenhuma, o rapaz finalmente se moveu. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar as hipóteses pessimistas que o atormentavam. Não havia com o que se preocupar, não é mesmo? Tudo que precisava fazer era falar com Roy e pedir desculpas pelo que tenha feito. Seja lá o que fosse...

Enquanto se levantava percebeu os livros do amigo espalhados pelo chão. Na pressa que ele saíra nem se lembrou de nada. "_Típico dele_" era o que Hughes pensava enquanto recolhia os materiais um a um, sentindo o perfume de Roy emanar deles. Instintivamente aproximou-os do rosto, aspirando aquele cheiro tão familiar que o inebriava.

Era estranho, até mesmo assustador, a forma como precisava do outro. Sua presença, seu cheiro... Apertava os livros em seus dedos desejando que fosse o corpo do amigo em seus braços. Céus, tudo que mais queria era poder estar com Roy de uma maneira que jamais imaginou desejar. Especialmente se tratando de um _homem_...

... ... ... ...

Já em seu quarto, o alquimista estava sentado sobre a cama. Agradecia internamente o fato de seu colega de quarto não estar ali. Não precisava de "plateia" enquanto lutava contra seus dilemas interiores. Abraçando as próprias pernas, o rapaz tentava a todo custo conter as insistentes lágrimas de caírem. A sua frente, jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o colchão, estava a primeira foto que tirara com Hughes. Emoldurada pelo mesmo, havia sido seu presente de aniversário.

Sua mente se perdia enquanto olhava a proximidade dos corpos na fotografia. Imaginava como seria tê-lo ainda mais perto, mais íntimo...

Cegado pela fúria do rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam, pegou o retrato e o arremessou contra a parede. Não podia mais lutar contra aquilo, então apenas deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livres por sua face. Queria acreditar que elas poderiam lavar sua dor, pois não sabia se conseguiria continuar se enganando por muito tempo.

Não sabia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu daquela maneira, despertando apenas quando ouviu discretas batidas na porta. Em seguida percebeu-a sendo aberta com cuidado e então, antes que pudesse ver quem entrava, virou-se de costas, impedindo que o visitante visse suas lágrimas.

– Você esqueceu suas coisas.

A voz de Hughes soava baixa, levemente preocupada. A última coisa que esperava era vê-lo daquele jeito. Porque, por mais que tentasse esconder, sabia que ele chorava e aquilo não era típico de Roy. O rapaz era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar algum tipo de fraqueza, mesmo estando sozinho.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, o alquimista limpou o rosto da maneira mais discreta que pôde e só então se virou. O amigo trazia nas mãos o material que nem ao menos lembrava ter deixado para trás.

"_O que seria de mim sem ele?"_

– O-obrigado...

Os olhos avermelhados apenas confirmaram a teoria do maior. Roy estava mesmo chorando. Hughes caminhou a passos lentos pelo quarto, deixando os livros aos pés da cama do amigo. Não queria forçá-lo a nada, então deixaria a conversa que pretendia ter com ele para depois. Enquanto girava seu corpo em direção a porta, algo caído próximo a si chamou-lhe a atenção.

O retrato com Roy... O mesmo que havia lhe dado em seu aniversário... No chão, aos pedaços...

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esconder a decepção estampada em seus olhos. Porém não era por causa dele, era por si próprio. Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo porque acreditava ter falhado como amigo. Porque acreditava que ele pudesse ter descoberto seu segredo, seu lado obscuro que tentava esconder a todo custo...

Acreditava que Roy tivesse descoberto que seu melhor amigo, _um homem_, o amava e que agora ele o desprezasse por isso... Que agora ele sentia nojo de si... Não podia, e nem queria, culpá-lo por isso.

Hughes caminhava calado, tentava não demonstrar que estava desmoronando por dentro. Pouco antes de ele alcançar a porta, Roy o chamou. Conhecia bem o amigo, conseguia ver em seu olhar que havia compreendido aquela situação de outra maneira. De uma maneira completamente errada...

– E-espera... Hughes... Eu não...

– Não. – Interrompeu-o, seu tom autoritário também o fez desistir de levantar-se – Você não me deve explicações.

– Eu não... Não quis... Por favor...

– Já disse. Você não me deve explicações, Roy. Não se preocupe...

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, o alquimista viu seu amigo sair do quarto sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ao vê-lo atravessar aquela porta o coração de Roy se comprimiu dolorosamente.

Seu amigo... Seu único e verdadeiro amigo... Aquele a quem amava secretamente... Deixando que um longo suspiro abandonasse seus lábios, o rapaz jogou-se sobre o colchão. Mais uma vez estava só, e agora isso lhe ainda mais cruel.

Hughes ainda estava do lado de fora do quarto e escorado a porta, ele chorava.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Emoção versus Razão

**Separate Ways**

**III – Emoção **_**versus**_** Razão**

Nos dias que se seguiram Roy e Hughes não foram mais vistos juntos, o que acabou por despertar a curiosidade de todos. Por onde passavam ouviam burburinhos irritantes, provavelmente especulando o que poderia ter acontecido entre eles.

Nas poucas vezes que precisaram estar juntos as palavras trocadas eram incertas, tristes. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de começar uma conversa por acreditar que seu segredo havia sido descoberto, além de ambos se culparem pelo sentimento que nutriam pelo outro. Não se sentiam "merecedores" da antiga amizade e isso os feria cada vez mais, afastando ainda mais um do outro.

Conforme esses mesmos dias passavam, a distância que havia se criado entre eles parecia ser uma barreira que, aquela altura, jamais poderia ser transpassada...

... ... ... ...

Pouco mais de uma semana depois e Hughes estava na sala de aula, alheio a qualquer coisa que poderia estar acontecendo a sua volta. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar no amigo, ou _ex_-amigo, e na situação toda entre eles. Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa ou ficaria louco. Não tê-lo por perto estava o matando.

Precisava falar com ele e, nem que fosse usando a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, encontrar uma maneira de se aproximar. Foi em meio a esses pensamentos que o rapaz achou ter ouvido alguém falar alguma coisa sobre Roy na sala...

– O que você disse? – Sua voz sobressaiu o silêncio da sala assustando a todos.

– Hughes-san, em silêncio. – O professor chamava sua atenção, mas ele simplesmente não ouvia.

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta! O que você disse?

O rapaz que fizera o comentário, colega de quarto de Roy, agora se encontrava encolhido em sua cadeira. A fúria que via nos olhos do outro estava o apavorando. Na verdade ele estava apavorando a sala inteira, pois ninguém, jamais, o havia visto _daquela_ maneira...

– Hughes-san!

– E-eu disse que... Que o Mustang... Está... Doente...

Ao ouvir aquilo Hughes não pensou duas vezes, juntou seu material e saiu da sala sob os protestos de um professor furioso. Sua mente não estava trabalhando muito bem e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que precisava vê-lo. Precisava certificar-se de que ele estava bem.

Fixo nesse pensamento o rapaz praticamente voou até o quarto de Roy. Somente ao ver-se cara a cara com a porta do local lembrou-se de um _pequeno_ detalhe... Estava preocupado com ele, porém não estavam se falando há dias!

Por mais que quisesse, não podia simplesmente entrar no quarto dele depois de quase um mês sem uma conversa amigável...

Deu às costas para o local, já estava se distanciando quando se lembrou de algo que o fez parar repentinamente. "_Precisava falar com ele e, nem que fosse usando a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, encontrar uma maneira de se aproximar._" Era isso não é? Era dessa chance que precisava para se aproximar dele e se não a aproveitasse, talvez, nunca mais conseguisse.

Virou-se novamente e encarou a porta por alguns instantes... E então... No segundo seguinte, só lembrava-se de 'se ver' entrando no quarto de um Roy totalmente surpreso.

– Yo!

– Hu-Hughes?!?

Roy estava verdadeiramente surpreso. A última pessoa que ele esperava ver havia acabado de entrar em seu quarto. Porém, por mais chocado que parecesse, estava feliz. Hughes estava ali, e podia ver a preocupação estampada em seus olhos claros. Ele ainda se importava...

– Não parece muito feliz em me ver. Se quiser eu posso...

– Não! Por favor, não... – O alquimista passou as mãos pelo rosto – Desculpe, não é isso... Só estou... Surpreso...

O maior sorriu. Ele não parecia o odiar.

Hughes deixou seus materiais ao lado da porta e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. A proximidade fez o alquimista corar levemente, o que preocupou o outro. Levou sua mão a testa de Roy verificando a temperatura, que por sinal parecia estar mais alta que o normal.

– Como está se sentindo?

– B-bem... Eu acho...

Ele ainda não havia afastado sua mão, o que deixava o alquimista desconfortável. Desviando seus olhos dele, sua vista recaiu sobre as coisas do amigo. Naquele momento Roy percebeu que, pela hora, ele deveria estar em aula... E logo com o "_carrasco_"!

– Você não deveria estar na sala?

– Me expulsando, Roy?

– Não, não! – O rapaz ficou um pouco afoito – Eu só... Fiquei curioso... Como conseguiu que logo _ele_ te liberasse da aula?

– Ele não liberou.

Roy abriu a boca para falar, mas não havia _o que_ falar. "_Ele não liberou_" A frase ainda ecoava dentro de sua cabeça... Então, como diabos Hughes estava ali?

– Como assim? Está me dizendo que _simplesmente_ não foi pra sala?

– Não! – Seu tom de voz se alterara um pouco para então praticamente murmurar a frase seguinte – Na verdade eu saí no meio da aula...

Durante alguns segundos ficou imóvel, tentava associar o que o outro acabara de dizer. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu o alquimista gargalhou alto, completamente descrente que o amigo estivesse, _realmente_, lhe falando que havia matado a aula do pior professor da academia.

Hughes por sua vez estava muito sem graça, porém 'tentava' disfarçar o fato. Havia retirado seus óculos e limpava as lentes demoradamente, mesmo não tendo nada nelas.

Ainda que fosse as suas custas, pelo menos Roy estava rindo, estava feliz. Isso por si só era recompensador, afinal, durante quase um mês acreditou que havia perdido a amizade dele. Esses dias de afastamento permitiram a Hughes chegar à conclusão de que ele não precisava ser correspondido pelo outro. Contanto que ele _sempre_ estivesse por perto, mesmo que fosse como amigo, aquilo já lhe bastava.

Claro que preferia mil vezes ter o menor em seus braços, mas não era tão ambicioso ao ponto de "ou tê-lo por completo ou não tê-lo". Essa escolha, definitivamente, estava fora de questão.

– Eu não acredito... – Pouco a pouco Roy parecia se recuperar da crise – Você está falando sério? Mesmo?

– Claro que sim! – Hughes recolocava seus óculos – Por que eu mentiria?

– Eu não sei... É que é tão... – O alquimista parecia estar segurando o riso – Engraçado... E depois você ainda fala que _eu_ sou o irresponsável!

– Oh, me desculpe por me preocupar com você, certo?

O tom brincalhão de Hughes fez o outro sorrir, havia sentido tanta falta desses momentos com ele. Roy, disposto a também participar do "joguinho" de charme dele, não deixou por menos...

– Até ontem você não parecia estar se importando.

Hughes sorriu de canto. Sabia que o amigo estava o provocando apenas por diversão. Era sempre assim entre os dois...

– Até ontem você não parecia estar querendo falar comigo.

Porém as palavras dele haviam atingido o alquimista de uma maneira inesperada...

– Sobre isso... Hughes desculpe, eu não...

– Já te disse, Roy. Você não me deve explicações.

– Mas eu quero! Eu preciso...

O tom de súplica em sua voz era evidente, Roy não estava fazendo a menor questão de disfarçar aquilo. Percebendo a seriedade da situação o outro decidiu não insistir.

– Se você faz tanta questão...

Hughes parecia considerar tudo que acontecera parte do passado e ele próprio também compartilhava desse sentimento. Porém, para Roy, uma coisa não podia ser deixada para trás. O que acabou culminando aquela situação toda, sua verdade obscura. Precisava revelar seu segredo.

– Eu preciso confessar uma coisa... Algo que me vem... – Não sabia exatamente que palavra usar para definir aquele que sentia – "Consumindo"...

Hughes olhava para o amigo sem entender _onde_ ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. Nunca havia o visto tão inseguro. Não lembrava em nada o Roy Mustang que estava acostumado a ver, pois ele simplesmente não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

A cada segundo que passava sua pouca coragem desaparecia. Sabia que aquela era hora, que não adiantaria nada continuar fugindo de seus sentimentos. Jamais imaginou que confessar que amava alguém pudesse ser tão difícil assim, mas não podia mais voltar atrás naquela decisão. Resolveu não mais negar o que sentia. Então, era agora ou nunca...

– Eu te amo, Maes.

Naquele momento, Maes Hughes estava completamente sem reação. Demorou alguns segundos até que pudesse expressar algo. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados, a boca estava entreaberta, sua respiração tornava-se irregular e seus batimentos cardíacos descompassavam mais e mais...

Ainda digeria aquelas palavras quando seu coração começou a comemorar o sentido delas. A única coisa que achava impossível estava acontecendo. Roy o correspondia... Ele o amava... Seus sentimentos oscilaram entre perplexidade e felicidade em questão de míseros segundos!

As reações do outro somente deixaram o alquimista ainda mais preocupado. Hughes não estava falando nada e, pra variar, agora exibia uma expressão que não conseguia identificar. 'Rejeição' lhe parecia algo óbvio naquelas condições, o que o fazia começar a se arrepender de ter revelado aquilo.

"_Idiota... O que você esperava? Uma declaração de volta?"_

Não havia pensado direito nisso antes, mas... Se perdesse a amizade dele, do que lhe valeria ter confessado?

Não queria Hughes longe. Não queria e não podia! Porém, mesmo como amigo, também não podia obrigá-lo a continuar próximo de si depois disso. Se ele resolvesse se afastar se culparia pelo resto de sua... Vida...

Seus pensamentos haviam sido atordoados pela mão dele que tocava seu rosto com delicadeza. Os dedos longos tocavam a maçã direita com suavidade, numa carícia que era resposta mais do que suficiente.

O sorriso de Hughes apenas completava sua felicidade, só então sentiu o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Não fazia idéia de que dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta, e diretamente para ele, lhe fariam tão bem. Parecia até mesmo estar mais _leve_...

Ambos estavam envolvidos por uma felicidade indescritível e fora Hughes, outra vez, que tomara a iniciativa de um contato. Sua mão se movera até a nuca de Roy, segurando-a com firmeza enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dele. Parando a alguns centímetros de distância, se encaravam, cada qual analisando os traços do outro.

Dessa vez fora o alquimista quem se moveu primeiro, seus lábios tocando os do amigo com receio. Roy já havia beijado várias garotas, mas nunca um homem. E o fato de ser logo _ele_ a sua primeira experiência também não lhe ajudava muito.

Hughes ainda estava pedido naquela "nova realidade". Roy o amava... Roy o amava e estava o beijando... Céus! Era demais para ele.

"_Se for um sonho, Kami-sama, não me acorde..."_

– Você... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Os lábios se roçavam a cada palavra e aquilo o deixava louco, mas, por mais que não quisesse, _ainda_ precisava ser o racional ali. Não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Não queria começar algo que pudesse vir apenas a machucá-los. Porém Roy não respondeu. Ou pelo menos não com palavras...

Depois de ouvir a pergunta seus braços rodearam o pescoço de Hughes, prendendo-o de uma maneira quase possessiva. Os lábios do maior se curvaram num pequeno sorriso, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sua língua os tocava pedindo passagem, que lhe fora prontamente concedida.

Apesar de ter sido Roy quem iniciara o contato, Hughes não deixara por menos. O beijo inicialmente calmo rapidamente tornara-se ávido, intenso. As línguas buscavam-se a todo o momento, se entrelaçando, se acariciando; mas, acima de tudo, se desejando.

O momento era importante para ambos e, se não fosse pela maldita falta de ar, poderiam continuar daquele jeito por muito mais tempo. Mas "o que é bom, dura pouco" não é? Não seria diferente com eles.

Foi então que a necessidade por ar se tornou uma prioridade e os rapazes se viram obrigados a afastarem-se. A distância não fora grande, apenas o suficiente para respirarem. Ou seja, ainda estavam próximos o suficiente para as respirações descompassadas se mesclarem.

Hughes estampava um sorriso bobo na face, Roy também exibia um sorriso muito parecido. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para perceber a felicidade que aqueles dois emanavam.

– Eu também te amo, Roy. Você não imagina o quanto...

As mãos do alquimista, ainda entrelaçadas ao pescoço de Hughes, finalmente se soltaram, descendo pelos ombros e tórax dele. Rapidamente alcançaram a barra da camiseta onde seguraram o tecido com firmeza, movendo-o para cima, começando a revelar o corpo do maior.

Elas não haviam se movido muito quando Roy as sentiu sendo fortemente seguras. Buscando os olhos de Hughes a procura de compreensão para o gesto, o rapaz os viu o encararem com uma seriedade que o fez estremecer levemente.

– Você tem certeza? É isso mesmo que quer, Roy?

Seu lado sensato ainda permanecia presente mesmo quando o que mais queria era jogar o outro sobre aquela cama e amá-lo como ele jamais poderia imaginar. Alguém precisava ser o racional, certo?

– Eu quero ser seu por inteiro, Maes.

Depois daquelas palavras ele não mais impediu o alquimista. A partir daquele dia eles se tornariam um só corpo, uma só alma. Sob juras de amor, tanto seus sentimentos como seus desejos foram consumados naquela relação física. Eles se amavam, e o mundo parecia completo apenas por isso.

Mas... Quanto tempo dura "_felizes para sempre_"?

_**Continua...**_


	4. Então os caminhos se separam

**Separate Ways**

**IV – Então os caminhos se separam...**

Já haviam se passado alguns anos desde a formatura na academia e mesmo depois disso Roy, atualmente conhecido como o alquimista federal 'Flame Alchemist', e Hughes ainda estavam juntos. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, _ainda_ era complicado para eles continuarem mantendo o relacionamento em segredo. Especialmente porque, para continuar mantendo as aparências, o menor se via obrigado a continuar saindo com mulheres.

Mas ainda assim, sempre, aparecia alguém desconfiando da amizade que tinham. Porém nos últimos dias nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com isso. Havia coisas maiores e mais importantes acontecendo paralelamente ao problema deles.

Oficialmente se dizia que um militar matara uma criança de Ishbal, uma cidade ao Leste, por acidente. A situação já estava tensa entre os militares e os ishbalianos e isso apenas resultou numa revolta, seguida do início de uma Guerra Civil.

O conflito já durava anos e, atualmente, começavam a surgir alguns rumores sobre o exército estar disposto a acabar com a guerra o mais rápido possível. Ninguém ainda sabia ao certo como seria, mas esses mesmos rumores especulavam a provável utilização de alquimistas federais para isso.

Não foram precisos muitos dias para que um esclarecimento sobre a situação surgisse...

"_**A disputa em Ishbal já dura anos e aparentemente se estenderá por muitos outros a fio. Queremos que isso termine de uma vez. Por este motivo, todos os alquimistas federais estão convocados."**_

... ... ... ...

– Não... Você está brincando, não é? – O rapaz afastava o corpo menor, obrigando-o a virar-se e o encarar – Me diz que é alguma brincadeira sua, Roy!

– Você estava junto comigo, Maes. Você mesmo viu, eu não tenho outra escolha além de me apresentar.

– Não estou dizendo para não se apresentar, até porque eu também terei de fazer isso, só estou pedindo que você não vá para o campo de batalha. Só isso!

– O exército jamais permitirá. Eu sou uma das "armas" deles, lembra?

– Deve haver algum meio! Talvez eu possa convencer meu superior e então você...

– Não!

– O... Quê...?

– Você não vai interferir.

– Mas...

– Não. Por favor, não.

– Seu orgulho é tão grande assim? – Roy não respondeu então Hughes apenas suspirou derrotado – Idiota, parece que não tem jeito mesmo... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa a decisão que você tome.

... ... ... ...

_Pouco mais de um ano depois_

– Roy, já estou indo pro quartel. Precisa de alguma coisa? – O maior estava parado a porta do quarto, terminava de arrumar seu uniforme.

– Não... – O alquimista, ainda deitado, "resmungou" sem ânimo.

– Tudo bem. Assim que puder estarei de volta.

– Hn...

Hughes caminhava em direção a saída do apartamento com o coração sendo comprimido em seu peito. Desde que voltaram, todos os dias eram assim. O que aconteceu em Ishbal havia mexido com muitas pessoas e, sem dúvida, Roy era um dos mais afetados por aquilo tudo.

Depois de quase um ano usando alquimistas federais juntamente com os militares, a guerra fora "suprimida". O exército teve suas perdas durante o processo, porém não era nada se comparado ao que acontecera aquele povo. Os ishbalianos haviam sido praticamente devastados.

Em alguns momentos Roy sentira o peso de suas ações, mas por estar num campo de batalha não havia se dado ao luxo de fraquejar demais. Agora, bem longe daquela realidade, a culpa o perseguia.

Devido aos seus "_grandes feitos em batalha_", a maioria dos alquimistas que estiveram em Ishbal estavam de licença, "renovando" suas forças. Roy era um deles. Mas ao invés de melhor, piorava cada vez mais. Ele estava mergulhando de cabeça na dor e na culpa, ficando irreconhecível.

Exatamente por este motivo que Hughes praticamente morava com Roy, apesar de seu próprio apartamento ser muito mais próximo do quartel. Claro, também gostava de ficar lá por não terem outro tempo livre, mas acima de tudo tinha medo de que, em meio ao desespero que ele apresentava, ele pudesse fazer algo estúpido. O que seria bem típico de Roy Mustang.

Naquele dia em especial tudo parecia mais monótono. Hughes estava quase sem trabalho e simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação estranha que tomava conta de seu corpo. Sabia, muito bem, que aquilo tinha relação com o 'Alquimista das Chamas' e era exatamente _isso_ que o perturbava...

... ... ... ...

Desde a hora em que ouvira os passos de Hughes se distanciando, Roy não percebeu mais nenhum som pela casa. Também não havia levantado de sua cama. Não sentia vontade nem mesmo de se mover. Nos últimos dias sua mente estava a mil e não conseguia evitar pensar no que acontecera em Ishbal.

Quantas vidas inocentes havia tirado? Quantos anos levaria para amenizar aquela dor? Quanto tempo até poder "_aceitar_" que estava marcado e que não havia mais volta?

Nem enquanto dormia o alquimista conseguia descansar, pois até mesmo seus sonhos envolviam recordações do pesadelo que vivera. Há alguns dias também vinha sofrendo com alucinações. Quando menos esperava se via "revivendo" alguma das cenas aterrorizantes. Estava a um passo da loucura, sabia disso, mas não podia evitar.

Roy não saberia dizer por quanto tempo se viu pensando naquilo, porém tinha certeza de que era mais do que o necessário.

"_Cumpri ordens, apenas isso..."_

Ele gostava de acreditar que, talvez, se convencesse daquilo, mas era impossível. Que ser humano _normal_ pode matar daquela forma e não se culpar?

Era impossível...

... ... ... ...

Naquela noite, assim que conseguiu deixar o escritório, Hughes seguiu direto ao encontro do amante. Algo lhe dizia que Roy estava prestes a fazer alguma besteira. Chegando ao local suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

Ele estava sentado de frente para a janela, o céu estrelado e uma bela lua cheia podiam ser vistos através do vidro. Mesmo tendo o ouvido, o rapaz nem ao menos se moveu, o que apenas o preocupou ainda mais. Aproximou-se do alquimista a passos rápidos, encontrando-o de uma maneira desesperadora.

Roy chorava de um jeito que o outro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, jamais havia visto. As lágrimas rolavam incansáveis pela face dele enquanto uma arma, destravada, permanecia apontada para sua cabeça. Suas mãos tremeram ainda mais ao ver o desespero estampado no rosto de Hughes.

– O que você está fazendo?! Largue isso, idiota!

– Eu não... Eu não agüento mais isso... Nada disso...

– Roy, por Kami-sama, se matar não vai trazer aquelas pessoas de volta a vida!

– Mas poderia aliviar minha consciência, minha dor!

Hughes olhava para o outro incrédulo. Sabia que ele sofria por ter feito aquelas coisas; sabia também dos pesadelos que estavam atormentando-o, mas não era dessa forma que resolveria tudo. Nem assim, nem com aquele monte de livros de alquimia abertos em páginas de 'transmutação humana'.

Até mesmo ele, que nem alquimista era, sabia que aquilo era um tabu e nunca terminava do jeito que a pessoa queria. Ishbal era passado. Estava feito, e por mais doloroso que fosse, esse fato não mudaria jamais...

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo...

– Por quê? Por sentir culpa? Você sabe o que eu fiz! As pessoas inocentes que matei!

– E a _minha_ _dor_, Roy?

Estava decepcionado com a atitude do alquimista. Melhor do que ninguém entendia pelo que ele passava, mas sempre acreditara que, anos atrás, eles haviam 'se tornado um'... Então... Como explicar o fato de que Roy só estava pensado nele? No que _ele_ estava sentindo?

– O... quê? – O menor afastara a arma de sua cabeça, estava visivelmente confuso.

– Como você acha que eu ficaria se você morresse? Se coloque no meu lugar por um segundo...

Somente naquele momento o alquimista pareceu finalmente compreender que não era _só_ ele. Os sentimentos de Hughes _também_ estavam em jogo. Travou a arma e então jogou-a no chão, longe de si.

Como não percebera isso antes? Como não pensara nisso antes?

– Eu não... Maes, eu sinto muito...

– Você é sempre tão egoísta, Roy. Se quer fazer alguma coisa para pagar seus pecados, acredite, sua morte não será a melhor escolha.

Enquanto falava o alquimista o percebeu se afastar. Terminando, apenas deu as costas e andou em direção a porta. Ele não estava bem. Nada bem.

Poderia parecer muito drama, mas internamente Hughes não conseguia parar de se achar um "nada" na vida do outro. Se o amor que sentia por ele, e que acreditava ser recíproco, não bastava para que Roy pensasse duas vezes antes de se matar, o que poderia valer?

Por mais que pensasse, a atitude dele só parecia lhe dizer "_não ligo para 'você', só o 'eu' importa_" e aquilo doía demais...

– Aonde você... Está indo?

– Pro meu apartamento. Você precisa de um tempo sozinho pra rever seus conceitos.

– Espera! Por favor, não vá...

Hughes não respondeu, apenas continuou andando. Ao alcançar a porta ele parou. Sua mão estava prestes a girar a maçaneta quando voltou falar.

– Se quer salvar pessoas, precisa evitar que aquilo aconteça de novo, Roy. E pra isso, você precisa estar no topo.

O alquimista não disse nada. Não havia o que dizer. Então permaneceu calado enquanto encarava a decepção que via naqueles olhos claros que tanto amava. Definitivamente Roy acreditava ter o "dom" de fazê-lo sofrer...

– Acima de tudo eu sou seu amigo, sempre serei, e estarei ao seu lado em todos os momentos que precisar. Quero acreditar que esse mundo com o qual eu sei que você sonha possa se tornar realidade, por isso, conte comigo. De baixo, eu o ajudarei a chegar ao topo.

– Você fala como se... Estivesse terminando... Tudo...

– Eu não vou mentir, estou magoado. Você estava disposto a se matar e, em momento algum, sequer pensou em como eu me sentiria. Que droga, Roy! Você é minha vida, sabe disso!

– Maes...

– Não. Eu não quero ouvir nada. Apenas... Por enquanto, apenas me deixe ir...

Assim que Roy o viu atravessar aquela porta, não conteve o choro. Havia feito algo estúpido e só se dera conta disso tarde demais. Não culpava Hughes por estar daquele jeito, no lugar dele também ficaria assim ou até mesmo pior.

Desconfiava que, provavelmente, tinha acabado de perder o amor da sua vida apenas por ser um maldito covarde...

"_Ele não merece alguém como eu. Talvez seja melhor assim..._"

_Precisava_ acreditar nisso ou ficaria louco...

... ... ... ...

Apesar de na frente das outras pessoas ainda se falarem normalmente, além das brincadeiras que ainda se mantinham presentes, só os dois sabiam o quão duro estavam sendo aqueles dias. Eles se amavam, mas, cada qual por seu motivo, não queriam voltar naquele assunto e acabar pressionando o outro.

Roy, que voltara as suas atividades normais, agora entendia bem o peso do que fizera e o quanto aquilo machucara o outro. Por isso, esperava que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem. Já Hughes começava a acreditar que o silêncio do alquimista significava uma desistência por parte dele. Com a cabeça mais fria percebeu que sua atitude não levaria a nada.

Ele ainda estava vivo... Eles ainda se amavam... Então porque ainda estavam separados?

Talvez porque houvesse o desapontado com sua atitude e ele não quisesse mais nada consigo... Por diversas vezes se viu a ponto de colocar Roy contra a parede e esclarecer a situação entre eles, mas no final nunca conseguia coragem suficiente para tal.

E se fosse rejeitado? Ou se ele voltasse apenas por pressão?

As duas opções o assustavam. Queria que voltassem a ter o relacionamento de antes, mas isso estava parecendo algo tão distante...

... ... ... ...

Algum tempo antes, Hughes havia recebido uma proposta para fazer parte da equipe de inteligência da Central. Convite este que fora imediatamente recusado, pois ele não queria ficar longe do namorado. Os rumores que se espalhavam pelo quartel diziam que o convite fora refeito e que desta vez ele havia aceitado.

A princípio Roy não quis acreditar. Simplesmente não podia acreditar que logo _ele_ estava indo para longe...

Quando a oportunidade de ir para Central surgiu novamente, Hughes pensou em recusá-la outra vez. Porém, revendo sua atual situação com Roy, achou que talvez pudesse ser uma boa oportunidade para ambos. Apesar disso, esperava uma reação do alquimista. Qualquer uma.

Para sua tristeza, o que aconteceu acabou tornando sua vida um desastre. O que ouviu de um Roy bêbado, ao telefone e com risinhos femininos de fundo foi um "_Espero que você se de bem na Central_"...

Naquele momento seu coração se partiu em vários pedaços e, sinceramente, não soube como manteve a calma.

"_Alguém precisa ser o racional, não é?"_

Aquela não era a reação que esperava de Roy, mas acabara sendo suficiente para uma conclusão. Estava tudo acabado...

_**Continua...**_


	5. Será que ainda temos alguma chance?

**Separate Ways**

**V – Será que ainda temos alguma chance?**

_Central, meses depois_

Pela milésima vez, só naquela manhã, Hughes suspirou nervosamente. As mãos indo de encontro aos cabelos curtos, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto enquanto a ansiedade o corroia por dentro. Não havia conseguido dormir aquela noite, sua mente simplesmente parecia incapaz de desligar-se da realidade.

Nunca, em sua vida toda, ficara naquele estado. Muita coisa estava em jogo e, talvez, não suportasse aquela pressão. Seu coração clamava por uma resposta urgentemente, mas sabia que no fundo, e independente de qual fosse, não seria isso que resolveria seus problemas.

Mesmo depois de tantos meses a presença dele lhe fazia uma falta assustadora. Céus! Quase podia jurar que lhe faltava um pedaço... Mas, se parasse para pensar em tudo, era aquilo mesmo...

Faltava-lhe, sim, uma parte de seu corpo. Seu coração. Aquele que, apesar de tudo, _ainda_ pertencia a Roy...

O som da campainha tocando fora como uma injeção de adrenalina. Caminhou até a porta e antes de abri-la respirou fundo. Aquilo mudaria completamente sua vida e só esperava estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Num súbito ímpeto de coragem Hughes abriu a porta, sorriu ao ver a pequena figura a sua frente. Murmurou um "Olá" dando espaço para que adentrasse seu apartamento.

– Hughes-san, eu recebi seu recado. O que queria me dizer?

Estava nervoso, sem dúvida, mas era agora ou nunca...

– Gracia-san... Eu... – Deu um longo suspiro, tomando um pouco mais de coragem – Quer se casar comigo?

... ... ... ...

A notícia pegara Roy de surpresa. Mesmo afastados, mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido, o alquimista ainda alimentava a esperança de uma volta. Acreditava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, se entenderiam e então a reconciliação seria inevitável... Porém aquilo destruía completamente o que vinha se apegando nos últimos anos.

Nunca soube por qual motivo Hughes parecia tão magoado no dia em que este fora viajar para a Central. O alquimista sabia que tinha perdido algum detalhe aquele dia, "_provavelmente_" por sua cabeça estar extremamente dolorido devido à ressaca, e que isso, seja lá o que fosse, que lhe diria o que diabos poderia ter acontecido com o amigo.

Uma estranha sensação de que faltava uma peça naquele quebra-cabeça nunca lhe saiu da mente, mas talvez fosse só impressão. Seu ex-amante estava tomando um rumo em sua vida e, por mais doloroso que fosse, Roy sentia-se na obrigação de compreendê-lo. Como um "bom" melhor amigo estaria no casamento dele e o apoiaria.

Sabia que jamais poderia fazer o mesmo, mas se ele estivesse feliz, nada mais importaria. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria acreditar...

... ... ... ...

O casamento com Gracia estava fazendo bem a Hughes. A moça não exigia dele mais do que poderia dar, além de ela ser o pilar que o sustentava naqueles primeiros momentos da vida a dois. A falta de Roy, somado ao sentimento de traição que desenvolvia para com ele e com a esposa, também, fizera de seus dias mais longos e tortuosos.

Fora bem difícil controlar os impulsos de ligar para o rapaz, mas devia isso àquela mulher ao seu lado. Conforme os meses passaram a sensação se acalentava em seu peito, em muito devido a ela, que se dedicava de corpo e alma naquela relação.

Não demorou e o anúncio de uma gravidez mudou completamente sua vida. Seu destino havia sido traçado e numa maneira de tentar compensar aqueles sentimentos que mantinha por seu melhor amigo, jurou que dedicaria toda a atenção que pudesse para essa criança que nasceria.

Maes Hughes camuflava sua dor na adoração exagerada que tinha pela família, pois, no fundo, era Roy quem _ainda_ amava mais que tudo...

... ... ... ...

_Sala de Roy, presente_

– Hughes...? – Roy estava debruçado sobre a mesa e acenava uma das mãos em frente ao rosto do outro – Hei, Hughes, tudo bem?

– Ah... Desculpe, acho que me distraí um pouco... O que dizia?

– Que você parece estranho. – Falou enquanto se ajeitava outra vez na cadeira.

– Eu? Por quê?

– Você sabe muito bem o porquê.

O silêncio imperou entre ambos. Roy tinha uma vaga idéia do motivo pela qual seu amigo parecia ter "apagado" por alguns minutos. Hughes possuía o péssimo hábito de pensar demais no que acontecia e podia apostar que era isso que ele estivera fazendo.

Ele estava ali, parado a sua frente, e por algum motivo parecia ainda mais abalado. Era raro vê-lo daquele jeito e exatamente por isso que o preocupava. O amigo sempre fora o cara sério, porém brincalhão. Desleixado, mas ao mesmo tempo atencioso. Era o homem que amou e que sempre amaria.

– Você está calado...

– Não estou muito diferente de você. – Um meio sorriso, um tanto melancólico, dançava nos lábios do alquimista enquanto encarava o amigo.

– Talvez...

Roy parecia estar tentando ler suas expressões, seus pensamentos. O mais velho não se lembrava da última vez que a conversa entre eles havia chegado a esse nível de tensão. Por mais que sorrissem, o clima não parecia melhorar em nada. Estava perdido em meio aos seus sentimentos confusos quando a voz dele ecoou pelo local.

– Por que você veio até aqui? Por favor, não minta...

– Eu soube que você não estava bem.

– Como?

– Não sei, acho que eu apenas senti. Assim como você, eu não dormi durante a noite toda.

Naquele momento o alquimista não conseguiu falar nada, simplesmente não encontrava palavras para se expressar.

Encarava o amigo com certa curiosidade. Não sabia dizer se ele estava realmente querendo dizer o que pensava ou se era apenas sua mente que tentava acreditar que Hughes ainda se importava...

– É isso mesmo, Roy. Não sei explicar, mas acho que ainda estamos "conectados" de alguma forma. Eu sei quando você não está bem, quando está feliz... Sei até mesmo quando tem esses pesadelos.

– No final parece que a distância não nos separou realmente...

Hughes não comentou aquela frase, no fundo queria evitar aquele sentimento doloroso. Era tão difícil quando estava próximo dele...

Suspirando, o Tenente-Coronel levantou-se. Ainda tinha algumas coisas a resolver antes de voltar para a Central, além do mais precisava afastar-se de Roy ou poderia fazer algo que pudesse se arrepender depois.

– Aonde vai? – O Coronel Mustang olhava os gestos do outro curioso.

– Resolver minhas pendências aqui.

– E no final você não respondeu minha pergunta...

Roy comentou debochado, logo ouvindo um riso divertido. Hughes virou-se para o amigo ainda sorrindo.

– Eu sei.

Ele continuou caminhando tranquilamente em direção a saída. Pouco antes de alcançar a porta Roy voltou a falar.

– Vai voltar para a Central ainda hoje?

– Talvez. Por quê?

– Eu pago a bebida.

– Não posso, Roy.

– Vai negar isso ao seu melhor amigo que não vê há tantos meses?

O alquimista sorria brincalhão, porém este sumiu ao ver o olhar triste que Hughes lançou-lhe. Sinceramente o rapaz teve medo das palavras que viriam a seguir...

– Não. Vou negar isso ao meu ex-amante que ainda mexe demais com meus sentimentos.

... ... ... ...

Roy estava em seu apartamento, a garrafa de sakê ao lado da cama exibia apenas metade de seu conteúdo original. Aquele encontro com Hughes havia reacendido uma pequena faísca em seu coração que insistia em não se apagar.

Finalmente o alquimista se dava por vencido, por mais que quisesse uma volta seria impossível. Ele havia renegado seu lado "amigo" por causa do lado "amante".

– E como sempre, Coronel, você é o responsável por tudo que aconteceu! – A voz estava embargada, misto de choro e da bebida – Idiota...

– Quanto à última parte eu tenho que concordar...

– Maes...?

A expressão de incredibilidade no rosto de Roy era, pelo menos na opinião do outro, cômica. O alquimista parecia completamente descrente de que pudesse estar o vendo ali. Lembrava-se de tê-lo visto rejeitar seu convite mais cedo.

Hughes havia conseguido resolver todas as pendências relacionadas ao exército ainda com tempo para pegar o último trem. Chegaria bem tarde em casa, mas pelo menos estaria lá para vê-las acordarem. Porém, mesmo em frente à estação, não conseguiu fazê-lo.

Deixara a Central para resolver tudo que 'estava por fazer na cidade' e, até certo ponto, conseguira. Apenas o que envolvia sua vida pessoal ainda estava inacabado. Por alguns momentos pensou que, talvez, aquilo permaneceria assim pelo resto de suas vidas e de certa forma estava conformado.

Ainda assim, Hughes não pôde ir embora...

– Já pensou em mudar o lugar onde você deixa aquela chave? – Sem cerimônias ele despia-se do casaco – Sério. É o mesmo lugar há... Seis anos, eu acho.

– Você não está aqui. – Roy sentenciou.

– Como? Acho que não entendi direito.

– Você. Não está aqui realmente, sabe. É só uma ilusão por causa da bebida.

Hughes olhava o amigo com curiosidade. Não conseguia disfarçar o divertimento que aquela cena lhe causava. Ele estava, realmente, achando que não estava ali?

– Eu não sabia que a idade estava te deixando tão fraco, Coronel... Quer dizer que meia garrafa de sakê e você já "alucina" comigo?

– Você está na Central há essa hora, não aqui.

– Estaria _se_ tivesse ido.

– Então quer dizer que você não foi? Oh, claro...

O Tenente-Coronel ainda sorria. Em frente a estação, vendo o último trem partindo, Hughes se amaldiçoou por sempre ser fraco.

Não deveria ter ido para a Central só pra fugir da situação desconfortável na qual estavam; não deveria ter se casado apenas para esquecê-lo e, acima de tudo, não deveria ter ignorado o que sentia por Roy.

O amava e isso sempre fora a única certeza em toda sua vida. Agora, por causa de sua covardia, várias pessoas sofriam. Roy, Gracia e até mesmo ele próprio.

Elysia era seu maior refúgio, mas naquele momento isso também lhe parecia errado. Não poderia continuar fingindo, havia chegado ao seu limite. Porém também não poderia largar tudo, eram coisas demais em jogo. Em especial a vida de uma garotinha. Era errado, tinha total consciência do fato, mas esperava que um dia a esposa pudesse perdoá-lo.

Se Roy o quisesse, não se repreenderia mais. Sempre tomara as decisões "sensatas" acreditando estar fazendo o melhor para todos. Fora um grande tolo ao pensar isso, só o percebia agora. Tê-lo como amante enquanto _ainda_ estava casado era errado, inconseqüente, e talvez por isso fosse a decisão que sempre evitou tomar.

Porém nada mais lhe fazia sentido. Estava cansado de se enganar e por este motivo procurara o alquimista. Precisava sentir o cheiro dele, o calor daquele corpo. Queria amá-lo loucamente, assim como na primeira vez...

Queria esquecer o mundo que os separava e viver dentro de uma redoma onde absolutamente _nada_ os alcançasse. Precisava tê-lo de volta, precisava sentir outra vez aquela sensação boa de amar e ser amado.

– Por que não acredita que posso mesmo estar aqui?

Roy riu sarcástico, meio amargo na verdade. Agia como se estivesse lhe dizendo que aquela era uma resposta mais do que óbvia.

– Porque Maes Hughes não abandonaria sua família. Jamais.

– O que não significa que não poderia dedicar-se, também, ao verdadeiro amor dele.

– Você não é ele. Não importa o que diga, não vai me convencer.

– Gestos podem fazê-lo mudar de idéia, Roy?

Hughes se aproximara calmamente. Os passos lentos, quase milimétricos, torturavam o alquimista. Seu coração parecia dar saltos de alegria e quase poderia jurar que explodiria de tanta felicidade.

Por outro lado sua cabeça doía. A mente lhe martelava dizendo que aquilo nada mais era do que "seus desejos mais íntimos materializados pela bebida". Custava-lhe acreditar, mas não era real. Não poderia ser.

– Você não é real...

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, o alquimista o viu sentar-se sobre a cama. O colchão havia afundado sob o peso dele, não estava sonhando.

As mãos dele tocaram seu rosto, tão carinhosas, tão familiares. A forma como os dedos percorriam por sua pele. O cheiro do perfume dele próximo de si, inebriando-o.

Meia garrafa de sakê não seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Talvez nem mesmo dez, ou mesmo cem pudessem. Aquela sensação era verdadeira. Tudo aquilo era real demais.

Hughes estava, sim, a sua frente...

– Você... Você veio mesmo... – Roy não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

– Sim, eu vim. – Ainda acariciava o rosto do menor – Roy, você sabe, não posso abandoná-la... – O menor tentou fugir da carícia, porém foi impedido – Mas eu também não posso mais viver sem você...

O alquimista o encarou por alguns instantes. Seus olhos estavam impassíveis e, mesmo o conhecendo tão bem e há tanto tempo, não se via capaz de decifrá-los. Era impossível saber o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

– Você está me pedindo... Para ser seu amante? É isso... Mesmo?

– Não é o que você merece, eu sei, mas...

Hughes fora calado pelo indicador direito dele sobre seus lábios. Aquilo não era o que Roy queria e, talvez, ele não merecesse mesmo. Porém, naquele momento, estava pouco se importando. Durante os últimos anos não haviam sido poucas as vezes que desejou ter que fosse um pouco dele de volta.

Seria hipocrisia demais de sua parte renegá-lo por querer ter "exclusividade". O perdera para _ela_ quando se casaram, tinha plena consciência. No fundo alimentara esperanças apenas como um meio de continuar sobrevivendo. Nunca esperou realmente, por mais que o quisesse, tê-lo outra vez em seus braços.

Maes Hughes era uma batalha que acreditava ter perdido há muito tempo...

– Está mesmo disposto a isso? Tem consciência do que está para fazer, Maes?

– Absoluta, Roy. Acredite, eu já pensei demais nesse assunto e sei o que estou fazendo.

– Céus! Eu não... Não acredito... Isso não é um sonho...? Está acontecendo mesmo, certo?

O mais velho não respondeu. Aproveitou-se do fato de que ainda estava com as mãos no rosto do menor e o puxou para um beijo. Seus lábios tocando os dele com calma, trêmulos, incertos. O contato demorou a ser aprofundado e, quando finalmente ocorreu, ambos se viram em meio a um turbilhão de sentimentos felizes e porque não dizer confusos.

As bocas ainda encaixavam-se perfeitamente, como nos velhos tempos. A intensidade do beijo não demorou a deixá-los sem ar. No final, sorrisos bobos e cúmplices podiam ser vistos em ambos.

– Isso parece real o suficiente para você?

– Não sei... – O alquimista fingia-se de desentendido – Eu não consegui ter muita certeza, sabe...

Hughes riu alto, sua gargalhada ecoando pelo quarto silencioso como música aos ouvidos de Roy.

– Idiota... – Sorria enquanto acariciava o rosto do menor – Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também. Muita. – Roy também sorria abertamente – Você não vai mais me tirar da sua vida, Maes. Eu não vou deixar.

– Agora que nossos caminhos se uniram de novo, só a morte poderá nos separar...

A vida a partir dali ainda seria turbulenta, obscura quem sabe. Porém estavam juntos e nada mais os importava, mas...

Quanto tempo dura "_felizes para sempre_"?

_**Fim**_

_Notas da autora:_ Ahhh, eu realmente amo esses dois! Especialmente o Hughes!! 3

O título da história foi, descaradamente, inspirado (ou deveria dizer retirado?) do capítulo do mangá onde ele morre. Essa cena _ainda_ me faz chorar... Meio emo, não? XD~

Eu queria agradecer muito, mas muito mesmo, a Litha. Quando eu estava mais insegura em continuar escrevendo o seu "CADÊ O RESTANTE???" me motivou demais. Muito, mas, muito obrigada mesmo! Por tudo! Desde sua amizade até os comentários "nonsense" no MSN.

_Que a força de Kai Aranha esteja com você!!!_ *apanha até a morte*

_Notas da Beta:_ Me apaixonei pelo Hughes e pele Roy. Agora quero mais que tudo assistir FullMetall...

Apesar dos 'pequenos spoilers'... *brilho no olhar ao mirar a Koi*

Concordo plenamente com minha Marida. A Litha tem o dom de nos dar a força necessária para prosseguir, seja qual for, o projeto ou não de nossas vidas. *gruda na Litha*

EI!!! O Kai Aranha me pertence!!! *vai embora rolando e cantando: Kai Aranha, Kai Aranha, Menos Japa, Mais Aranha...*


End file.
